


the intersecting vectors dilemma

by traineecorps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, also there will be more characters later, i'm finally doing a multi-chaptered high school au™, so i'll add them in the tags as they come in, thnx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traineecorps/pseuds/traineecorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, with vectors and parameters and finding that point of intersection, you've got to take what you know to find something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the intersecting vectors dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> so like. this is my first time doing an actual high school au for anything and actually writing it and making it multi-chaptered!!

October in Florida sucks. Technically it’s fall, technically the leaves should be turning orange and red. But it’s eighty degrees already at 9 in the morning. Lance sits at his desk, absently fanning himself with a plastic folder. The homeroom before his class left the windows open but it still feels sweltering.

“Annnnd….done!” Mrs. Dodson exclaims. With one final mark, she finishes writing out the steps for completing the square. She wipes her brow a bit dramatically, almost comical. Sighing, she says, “I bet we’re gonna get a storm today. I can feel it in the air.”

“Lance!” Mrs. Dodson cries. She’s way too chipper for a Tuesday morning. “Why don’t you help me pass out the worksheets?”

“Sure.” Lance rolls his eyes before heaving his body, as if handing out papers is the hardest, most physically taxing task. He walks over to Mrs. Dodson and takes the stack of papers from her hands. Lance starts at the middle of the front row, papers shuffling like cards. He makes his way down to the end of the row when the door to the classroom slams against the wall. Lance nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees who’s at the door.

It’s Keith Rhee. 

And he looks fucking pissed. 

Lance stops dead in his tracks. The class looks at Keith then at Lance. Everyone waits for something to happen with bated breath. 

“Class,” Mrs. Dodson starts. “This is Ke-”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lance shouts.

“What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?” Keith shouts back. 

Mrs. Dodson clears her throat before shooting Lance a look that says  _ sit down _ . “This is Keith Rhee and starting from today, he’s going to be in our math class. Keith, why don’t you sit with Allison Weber, right there in the corner?” Mrs. Dodson points towards the left corner. Where Lance usually sits.

But no one moves. The entire class seems to hold their breath as they watch Keith and Lance stare each other down. 

And then: “I thought I’d never see that mullet again.”

Keith’s facial expression changes from fucking pissed to extremely fucking pissed. He’s about to scream when the PA system crackles in. “Can Keith Rhee and Lance McClain please come down to the principal’s office?”

Mrs. Dodson breathes out an audible sigh of relief. The PA system interrupted the budding fight right in the nick of time. “Go.” She simply says. The two boys trudge out of the classroom. 

Neither says a word the entire trip down to the office. It’s too risky to do anything right by the principal’s office. It’s a short walk from Algebra 2, but it feels like an eternity getting there.Keith walks into the office first and goes to take a seat by the clear glass wall looking out into the main hall. Lance pointedly sits three seats away from him. They both avoid each other, purposely looking straight ahead. Minutes tick by. No one says a word. Muffled sounds of hallway chatter filter in through the glass. Then, the phone rings. Its shrill sound cuts through the cold air. The secretary is quick to answer the phone, careful not to let it ring more than twice. 

“Yes?” She asks. By her tone, Lance can tell who’s on the other end of the line: the principal. 

Lance has been to principal’s office only once besides today. It’s a day he doesn’t really talk about but everyone knows what happened. It’s why Keith has showed up again in his life, too. Lance still remembers the day like it was just yesterday. He was 15 (he still is 15) and it was just a regular day in the middle of the last week of freshman year. Lance remembers looking forward to lunch that day, since the menu was beefy macaroni and cheese. His friends would make fun of him for liking it, but he didn’t mind. The weird greasiness and the uneven hot to cold temperature ratio were his favorite part of the meal. Whenever he’d read the menu and see beefy mac and cheese would be served that day, Lance would be in a good mood all day. But anyway, that particular day wasn’t so great, even with beefy mac and cheese. 

“All right boys, the principal is ready to see you! The door is open for you.” The secretary covers the handset and rests it on her shoulder as she gives Lance and Keith directions. This time, Lance gets up first and beats Keith to the door. 

Principal Diana Erwin is waiting for them at her desk. She remains seated and motions to the boys to sit. By the look on Principal Erwin’s face, she wants to get this over with as quickly as possible. So she begins with, “Lance, you’re going to help Keith getting acclimated to school.”

Lance’s brows furrow in confusion. Keith grips the arms of his chair. 

Principal Erwin continues. “Keith has been gone for over two months, due to his suspension last spring. Due to that, Keith has missed nearly a semester’s worth of work and he is currently failing. So that’s where you come in, Lance. You were involved in Keith’s suspension but you yourself weren’t suspended. Instead of facing suspension, you will tutor Keith in Algebra 2.”

It takes a minute for her words to sink in but when they do, both Lance and Keith jump up from their chairs, yelling. 

“I am  _ not  _ helping him!” Lance shouts. 

“Lance got me suspended! There is no way in hell I am working with him again.” Keith yells.

“Sit down or I’ll flunk you both!” Principal Erwin barks at the two. The boys sit down immediately. Lance pouts and whines while Keith harrumphs and crosses his arms, slouching in his chair. 

“Just. Leave.” Principal Erwin dismisses them with a wave of her hand. 

The boys nearly run out of the office. Once they’re in the relative safety of the math hallway, Lance speaks up.

“Alright edgelord, your place or mine?”

Keith nearly decks him, narrowly missing as his knuckles brush past the fabric of Lance’s white t-shirt. But Lance is too busy laughing at Keith to care about almost getting punched. The bell rings, signifying the end of class. Lance doesn’t look at Keith but he still says some sort of goodbye before basically running away to his next class. Keith remains in the hallway for a minute or two, just taking in what just happened in the span of 10 minutes before he goes off to chemistry. 

Besides Algebra 2, Biology is one of the few classes Lance has everyday. He’s grateful for it though. That way, he can see his friends, Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson, more often. Once class starts, Lance makes a beeline for his friends. He ignores whatever Dr. Becker is saying about the lab du jour and tries to secure their usual lab table. Dr. Becker drones on about mitosis before finally passing out the lab assignment. As soon as Dr. Becker lets the class loose, Lance pulls his friends to the table.

Lance sets up the microscope needed for the lab while Hunk gets the microscope slides. Pidge helps Lance with the microscope.

“You’re strangely really interested to get the lab done today.” Pidge remarks. She plugs in the microscope and watches the light turn on.

“Keith’s back.” Lance says through gritted teeth.

Pidge nods knowingly, sensing a rant coming. 

“Five whole months without him. Five peaceful fucking months and now  _ he’s  _ back! And that’s not even the worst part of it! I have to fucking TUTOR him. TUTOR!!!” 

Hunk chimes in as he comes back from collecting the slides. “Well… I mean… he did fight  _ you _ and you kind of did get off scotch free…” He places the pieces of glass gently on the lab table.

“Yeah, so it’s only fair that you have to help him out, especially if he’s about to flunk out.” Pidge continues. She positions the first slide on the stage of the microscope.

Lance sighs, rolling his eyes. “You’re right. But he hates my guts and I hate him. That’s why we had a fight.” 

“That got him suspended,” Lance adds under his breath. Even if Lance has no idea what this lab is about, one thing Lance knows for sure is that he is not looking forward to having to spend time with Keith. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update regularly but i will make no such promises... :-)


End file.
